Bonds Connect Us
by PikachuLover14
Summary: (REWRITE) The Love Between Ash and Pikachu!. Ash and Pikachu's adventures are cut short as Team Rocket take Pikachu and put Ash's life on the line. What will this mean for Ash and his friends, will Ash lose Pikachu forever. Ash will see old friends and meet new ones, to fight the good fight. Will Ash ever beable to complete his journey to be the worlds greatest Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1 New Journey, New Adventure!

**Bonds Connect Us**

**So here is the new rewrite of The Love Between Ash and Pikachu, It is going to be much better than the old one and ill fix all my mistakes and hopefully make it more interesting!**

**Chapter 1: New Journey, New Adventure**

In a town called Pallet a young boy awakes. Next to him lead his deep in slumber Pikachu, he had been there through thick and thin throughout the years. The young boy slowly got out of bed to await the new day.

The young boy got dressed into his new clothes from his new and exciting journey. He had raven black hair, he wore a blue jacket that had a white zip. It also has white stripes down the sleeves. He wore light blue skinny jeans and red trainers. He went over to the corner of his bed to pick up his red hat that had a white half semi circle on it. He placed it on his head before going over to his partner to wake him up.

'Buddy… It's time to wake up!' The young boy said, The Pikachu rolled over turning his back towards the boy. 'Don't you wanna start a new journey?'

'Piii…' It answered,

'This is useless' The boy thought.

'ASH TIME FOR BREAKFAST' Shouted the boy's Mother.

'Coming Mum, be down in a minute' the boy known as Ash answered. Ash looked down at Pikachu who was still sleeping. 'I should leave him for now' Ash thought.

Ash rushed down the stairs 'Breakfast…' Ash thought, the aroma reached Ash's nose making him drawl.

Ash ran into the kitchen, His Mum known as Delia handed him a plate full of pancakes with golden syrup caked on top.

'Where's Pikachu' Delia asked,

'Still sleeping' Ash rolled his eyes, then he got an idea.

He placed the plate on the table before rushing to the bottom of the stairs. 'PIKACHU PANCAKES ARE READY'

Suddenly there was a **BANG!** Coming from Ash's room. Pikachu came rushing out of Ash's room jumping down the stairs, without knowing Ash was waiting for him.

'PIKKAAAA' he yelled as he headed straight towards Ash uncontrollably.

BAM!...

'What's all the noise?' Delia questioned as she walked over to where Ash was. 'What happened?' she looked down seeing Ash and Pikachu on the floor unconscious.

'PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD!' She shouted. Ash and Pikachu where up in a instant.

'Pancakes/PikachuPi' Ash and Pikachu said in unison as they both rushed over to the table to eat there food.

'You boys are always hungry' Delia giggled.

**1 hour later**

**At the Airport**

Ash, Pikachu and Delia had arrived at the airport after an eventful morning.

'Ash make sure to stay safe' Delia said as she hugged her son, it may be a long time till she sees him again. 'And Pikachu take care of Ash for me' she stroked Pikachu head.

Pikachu cooed 'Chu!~'

'I will Mum' replied Ash, as he hugged his Mum.

Ash and Pikachu have decided to take a journey to the Kalos region a beautiful place, with beautiful scenery and brand new Pokémon that they haven't encounter, the next step to becoming a Pokémon Master.

'This time I will win and become a Pokémon Master' though Ash, as they began to make there way to the plane.

'Bye Mum see you soon' Ash said waving behind him,

'Pikkaaa Pikachuuu' waved Pikachu, Delia waved back to both of them. A tear fell from her eyes.

'Why does he always have to go so soon' she cried as he disappeared into the crowd.

-(Time passes)

'Please fasten your seat belts, as we are about to take off' The captain of the plane said through the radio.

-(Time Passes)

Ash got out of the plane, Pikachu was sitting comfortable on Ash's shoulder. 'HEYYY KALOS REGION ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINALLY HERE' Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

'PIKKKKKKAAACHHHHHHUUUU' Pikachu copied.

'We're finally here Pikachu' Ash cheered, stroking Pikachu's cheeks.

Ash's POV

Pikachu and I ran out of the airport, the sun shone bright above us. We were in Lumoise City, it is quite large. The biggest place I have gone too.

'Pikachu stay close to me!' I said, Pikachu nodded as he nuzzled into my cheek.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, knocking me off my feet, 'Watch where your going!' I roared, Pikachu came up to me seeing if im okay. I picked him up and hugged him in as I got back on my feet.

'I…I'm sorry' the girl cried, as she stared at me for a while as if she knew me. The girl wore a dark blue coat; she had her hood up hiding her face.

'I challenge you to a battle' I demanded,

'Huh!' she said a little surprised by the request.

'I challenge you to a battle, since you're the first person ive met in Kalos why don't we have a Pokémon battle?' I explained,

'I haven't battled in years' the girl said,

'You can do it' I encouraged,

'O..Okay' the girl seemed nervous.

'What's your name?' I asked her,

'My name….is… uh Rosie' the girl now known as Rosie stated, 'What's yours?'

'My name is Ash Ketchum, I've come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my partner and best buddy Pikachu' I explained.

'That's along way!'

'I guess so' I said. 'Lets get on with the battle it will be one on one'

'Alright' she said as she had a Pokeball in her hand.

'Pikachu I choose you buddy' I cried, as Pikachu jumped out of my arms and onto the floor in front of me sparking his cheeks.

'Piplup Spotlight' Rosie yelled as her Pokeball opened up, the light from within transformed into a small penguin Pokémon.

'Pip Piplup' It cheered,

'Its been a long time since ive seen a Piplup' I said, I missed my travel with my other companions but they had dream to fulfil, I wish I could see them again. I wonder what there up to now?.

'Pikaaa Pikachuu' Pikachu was acting weird towards Piplup… but I didn't have a clue why?

'Okay lets begin Pikachu start off with Quick Attack' I ordered, Pikachu sped off at the speed of light, he was able to get Piplup on edge.

'Piplup use Drill Peck to counter' Piplup beak grew longer as he spun towards Pikachu.

The two attacks collided sending both Pokemon away, crashing to the floor.

'Piplup WhirlPool finish it now' Piplup owner demanded,

Piplup aimed it towards Pikachu 'Dodge it buddy' I cried as Piplup hit the whirlpool attack on the ground creating a tidal wave hitting Pikachu.

'Pikachu use Electro Ball' I said, as Pikachu created a ball of electricity on the end of his tail before twisting his body to release the attack. He aimed it straight towards Piplup hitting him, causing him to be paralysed.

'Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail, max power'

Pikachus tail began to grow as he smacked it onto Piplup's head knocking him out instantly.

'Piplup Nooooo' Rosie cried as she ran up to her Pokemon cuddling it in. 'You did well, get some rest now' She returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

'Ash Pikachu is injured why don't you put him in his Pokeball to rest' Rosie asked,

'Well… you see, Pikachu doesn't like going in his Pokeball, he's only been in it once before I started on my journey throughout the different regions. Pikachu is always out and im glad as ive always got someone there to cheer me on' I explained,

'PikaaPiChu' Pikachu said before smiling at Rosie and waving.

Without warning a rubber hand came out of the sky, and snatched Pikachu off of my shoulder. 'PIKKAAPIIII' he cried,

'PIKACHU' I yelled, I knew who it was… this is a reoccurring thing, but now I don't have any other Pokemon with me I couldn't fight back.

A fog cloud covered over the figures making it hard to see.

'Prepare for trouble'

'Make it double'

'Give it up Team Rocket give me back my Pikachu' I shouted up to them.

'Meowth turn on the machine!' Jessie asked,

'Sure thing' Meowth replied,

'What machine' I asked

'Our Pika-Machine' they said in unison

'Its Iron Tail time' James sang.

'Iron Tail?' Rosie and I looked at eachother, I didn't know what was going to happen…

Suddenly an object appeared through the cloud, it took the shape of a lightning fork, and it was heading straight for us. Rosie was in the targets line. I quickly pushed her out of the way…. Everything went black.

**Leaving it on a cliff hanger,**

**Hopefully it was better than the old version! There has been added parts to this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review its much appreciated!.**

**-PikachuLover14**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Identity

Bonds Connect Us

Le Random Reader

Not to be mean but it was a lot better! I like this way better especially the way they met!

**I was going for that, I read through Love Between Ash and Pikachu and I couldn't help but laugh all the mistakes I had made and to be honest the story was rubbish and I wanted to make it better. I also want to show my readers how much I have changed and soon im going to delete the old one… I was so inexperienced in writing back then but now ive improved and I still can't believe how far I have gotten. Like on Heart of Sorrows I have 49 reviews which shocked me because ive never had so many I normally get 10 and that's it XD. Thank you for always reading and reviewing my stories**** Your suggestions are awesome as well. I hope you keep reading this story and hope you like it!:D.**

Harshika

Though I already read that previous story, reading it again with some added parts feels good. I really appreciate you for adding more Ash and Pikachu bond scenes. I wish you would do more of them in the upcoming small suggestion though...please reduce the time gap for Ash and Pikachu's reunion...I mean, in the previous story, I remember you mentioning that it was 9 years since Ash lost Pikachu. I think it is a very long gap and thus you might need to shorten it.

**Thank you for continuing to read it means a lot to me. And I promise there will be even more bonding scenes. Although in this stories there will be added parts and I may make the story longer than the last and I will make the time gap shorter. Back then I thought it was a good Idea and now I know it isn't XD Thanks so much for your reviews and always writing reviews for Heart of Sorrows and now this one thank you so much. **

**So heres my next chapter. All improved like promised and ive decided to update weekly but if they do not appear then I will be busy. Heads up I will not be writing any stories on the 21****st**** August as ive got to collect my results and take them to college and right now… im seriously nervous XD. I hope you all understand****.**

**Chapter 2: Hidden Identity.**

'PIKAPIII' Screamed a small yellow mouse, watching as his owner was being crushed by the robot's "Iron Tail". Pikachu was horrified he didn't know what to do. Pikachu used Thunderbolt over and over, It didn't help the situation at hand. Without realising Pikachu's thunderbolt travelled through the machine heading to the tip of the tail, electrocuting Ash in the process. There was no cry's or yelps of pain. It was all but silence from Ash. Pikachu watched on in horror, thinking off a way to escape.

'Team Rocket' Yelled Rosie, screaming up to the trio making them look down at her.

'What do you want?' Asked Jessie in a rude manner.

'I wanted to show you something!' Rosie replied, as she grabbed the hood of her coat.

'There's no time for fun and games' Meowth moaned

Rosie took off the hood slowly revealing somebody that had been missing for years. 'Remember me?' Rosie smirked.

'It's da twerpette' (intentionally writing to make it sound like Meowth but I'm failing at it!) said Meowth in shock.

The big yellow machine represented what seemed to be Pikachu although not well made. The Pika-Machine turned around on the spot and began to zoom off into the distance.

'Pikkkachhhhhhhhuuu' yelled Pikachu as it echoed through the trees. Hitting Ash's ears making him open his eyes.

Rosie looked behind her, seeing Ash covered in blood and bruises in a small ditch made by the machines tail.

'Ash stay with me! Hold on' Rosie kept repeating, tears poured down her face.

'Da….awn' Ash muttered looking at the bluenette he knew it was her even through his blurry vision.

'Pachirisu come on out' the bluenette now announced to be Ash's old travelling companion Dawn. 'Use Discharge' she commanded pointing to the machine. Pachirisu's attacks did nothing to the machine. Dawn had a thought that came to mind.

'PIKACHU LISTEN TO ME' Dawn shouted waiting for an answer.

'PIKKKAA' Pikachu cried from off in the distance.

'USE IRON TAIL REPEATEDLY ON THE GLASS' Dawn demanded.

No one knew what was happening Pikachu was too far off to see.

**Meanwhile**

Pikachu's tail was shining bright as he continues to slash the cage trying his hardest to break free. It was useless, but he carried on slamming his tail into the glass.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the glass Pikachu's ear went up in excitement. He was about to slash the cage one more time but before he could…

'Amoonguss use Stun Spore' James ordered as the Pokémon attacked the spores seeped through the crack in the glass, paralysing Pikachu putting him in bad shape. He couldn't move.

'PIKAAPII' He shouted one last time before he collapsed to the floor.

**Back to Ash and Dawn.**

Ash heard the scream from his partner he tried to get up, but failed causing pain to rush through him.

'P…Pi…Kach…uu' Ash tried to shout but I came out more like a whisper.

**I know its short again but when reading my other story I couldn't help be face palm and laugh so much because of how much it sucked! I'm sorry but im going to go back through it so I make my next chapter longer and also make it better…im so embarrassed about how bad it is.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	3. Chapter 3 The Death Of Me

**Bonds Connect Us**

**Well we are on Chapter 3 of the remake of The Love between Ash and Pikachu!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**UPDATE: Pikachu's Grand Adventures fan's out there, Once Heart of Sorrow's is finish I will be uploading Pikachu Grand Adventures III. Today I will upload the new stories(title) but it won't be the story, I will have the release date on there for you so watch out for that! Also the summary will be on it too. And maybe ill give you a sneak peak!**

**Remember im starting Q&amp;A's again so leave me a question in a review and I will answer it in my next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Death of Me**

'Ash' Dawn cried, as she rushed to his side. He had a deep wound on his stomach where the machines tail collided with him, cutting his skin as if it was paper. Dawn looked horrified at what she saw. It wasn't pretty. Her best friend was in danger and she had no idea what to do.

Ash's eyes suddenly opened, his eyes were blood shot and glazed. 'Ash…' she stuttered, as she saw his hands clutch into fists. 'He's fighting to stay alive' she thought to herself, she was relieved but the pain Ash must be feeling was deep in her mind.

'Stay here, im going to get help!' Dawn commanded, as she turned around to run, she heard a weak and crackling voice behind her.

'No' It made her shutter.

As she turned around she saw a figure struggling to stand up. 'Ash… what are you doing?' She cried, seeing him struggled made her heart pace, her eyes began to become watery. Dawn struggled to look at him. 'Why is he doing this to himself' Dawn wondered to herself.

Ash gripped his side in pain. 'URGHH' He groaned as he began his slow, unsteady walk.

'ASH STAY PUT!' Dawn yelled, as she saw Ash become unbalanced with every step. She ran to his side and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. 'YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF'

'I…do..nt…care' spat Ash. Dawn was taken back by Ash's comment.

'Why do this to yourself' She asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

'For… my bes…t…frie…nd' Ash stuttered, 'ARGHHH' He tightened his grip on his stomach. The deep wound had blood pouring out of it, there was no way to stop it. Dawn tried to help by using her hand to put some more pressure on it.

'LETS GET YOU FIXED UP FIRST!' Yelled Dawn, she didn't want to see her friend in pain, she just couldn't.

'Did..nt…you….he..ar…me!' Ash hissed, he pulled himself away from Dawn as he began to run… It was more like a jog but he was moving as fast as he could.

'ASH PLEASE' Dawn called out. She signed, and started to run towards Ash.

Even though Ash was injured, he was much quicker than Dawn, making it hard for her to catch up. Ash was soon out of sight.

'Where are you Ash' she thought as she looked down the path in front of her.

There were people around gossiping, Dawn had decide quickly, 'do I ask these people for help or do I run in the direction I thing Ash went?' Dawn thought. Her mind was made up as she ran over to the gossiping strangers.

'Excuse me?' Dawn asked,

'Yes' He replied,

'Did you see a guy with a red hat on run this way?' Dawn pointed to the direction she thought Ash went in. The stranger nodded. 'Thanks' Dawn said waving goodbye to the strangers and carried on her way.

As she began running down the path, she came to a cross road. 'Do I go to North Boulevard or South?'

**Dawn's POV**

For some reason, my eyes were drawn to the floor of North Boulevard. There was red liquid on the floor. I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Oh no…' I whispered.

I knew instantly what it was… blood! Ash must have ran down North Boulevard, I have to follow him.

_(Time Passes)_

As I was running towards Ash, the sky lit up like a Christmas tree. I continued running, something was going on. I hope Ash is okay!

Pikachu's POV

I was cornered, by Inkay and Pumpkaboo. I let off a thunderbolt, knocking them to the floor.

'Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball' The woman with magenta hair. As she ordered her Pokémon. The Pumpkin looking Pokémon focused his energy into a dark purple sphere shooting it towards me.

But fortunately it hit the ground, I was able to dodge.

'LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE' screamed an all too familiar voice.

'ASH' I cried, tears swell in my eyes. To everyone else it sounded like this 'Pika Pi'

Ash jumped in front of me, to protect me. My eyes began to sparkle. 'Ash your okay' I had a massive grin on my face.

'Pumpkaboo use Leech Seed on the twerp' Jessie shouted, Pumpkaboo spat seeds around Ash. The sprout of the roots rapidly grew creating vines holding Ash in place. The vines wrapped around Ash's ankles, wrists and chest.

'NO!' I cried as I began to make my way towards my best friend.

'Psybeam' echoed a voice. The attack hit Ash directly in the chest, the power caused him to be ripped from Leech Seeds grasp and throw against a tree.

'ASSSSSHHHH' I screamed, as I sprinted to his aid. 'PLEASE BE OKAY, ASSSSHHHH'

Once I reached Ash, I was traumatised by what I saw… Ash was coated in blood, tip to toe. His eyes were blood shot and blood was trickling out of his mouth. Ash had a bruise down one side of his face. His stomach had a huge cut, that started to look infected.

**Normal POV**

'ASH WHERE ARE YOU?' Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs. 'PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE'

'PIKKKAAA PIII' Dawn heard the scream, she turned her head towards the sound.

'Pikachu…' Dawn was happy to see Pikachu, but she also knew what Pika Pi meant. 'ASHH!' she screamed as she raced towards Pikachu.

**Dawn's POV**

What if... No surely not!

He can't be dead, I ran over to Pikachu who was hugging into a body.

'Pi…Pikachu' mourned the Pokémon. 'Pika Pi'

No… I was wrong, Ash was dead. A tear trickled down my cheek, 'Ash…'

Pikachu noticed my present, he turned to face me, his eyes were red raw from all the tears he had shred.

**To Be Continued :D**

**That wraps up another chapter, hope you continue to like it, Remember to leave an review****!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	4. Chapter 4 Survival is Key

**Bonds Connect Us**

**I hope you like it, Ive decided one thing for this story, is most of its going to change, what happens with Pikachu and Paul will be really different and Ash will not be a Gym Leader anymore! He gave up all together, but he does go to see his Wife e.g Misty to see her battle and something will happen.**

**Chapter 4: Survival is Key**

**Normal POV**

Team Rocket were stunned into shock... They had actually killed someone... But it was the twerp, they wanted him hurt but not to death.

'Did... Did we just become murderers?' questioned Jessie, as she stared at Ash's lifeless body.

'I think we did' said Meowth as a tear ran down his cheek.

'PIKAAA PIII' Screamed Pikachu as tears poured down his face. As he mourned his best friend.

Dawn hugged Ash's body, 'I wish you were selfish rather than selfless' she sobbed.

Ash slowly opened his eyes 'Pi...Pika... Chu' muttered Ash, it caught Pikachu off guard, Pikachu rushed over to Ash's chest hugging him.

'Pikka Pi' he cooed in happiness.

Dawn watched Ash's and Pikachu's embrace, finally they were together. They could never be apart, they always worked and looked better as a team. Suddenly a yellow hand came out of the side of her vision. Trying to grab Pikachu.

'Piplup Spotlight' Dawn yelled throwing hey blue penguin's Pokball 'Use Bubble Beam'

The little bubbles cause the mechanical hand to pull back a little. 'Pi use... Thun..thunder bolt' Ash commanded Pikachu, slowly but surely getting the words out.

'PIKKKKAAACHHHHUUU' Pikachu was engulfed in bright yellow light of electricity, he redirected the thunderbolt hitting Team Rockets machine, causing a power burst. The machine took in too much causing it to blow.

'Were blasting off again' said the trio in unison as they took off into the sky uncontrollably.

Finally it was over for all three of them.

'Pi Pikachu Pika' cheered Pikachu as he watched the trio flying through the sky. He turned around to give Ash a big victorious hug but he what he saw caused all the celebration to seize. 'Pika Pi?' Pikachu questioned...

Dawn returned her Pokemon before running over to Ash. 'We need to get him to the hospital' Dawn quickly grabbed Ash's arm and placed in round her shoulder lifting him up to support his weight. 'He sure is heavy' thought Dawn.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Dawn and Pikachu were walking around Lumoise City looking for a hospital. Dawn was starting to lose balance but not to mention energy. Ash was heavy he shoulders were killing her.

There were loads of people walking around her not even bothering to help, they just gave them a look before walking away. Ash's blood was getting over Dawn's clothes and dripping on the floor...

Dawn put her head down as she continued to walk. Suddenly she lost her balance tripping over. Ash fell on the floor in a THUD! But Dawn knocked into somebody, causing the person to fall... She landed on top of him, crashing into the ground.

She rubbed her head before getting up, seeing herself on top of a man made her blush. 'I'm so sorry' Dawn said, as she apologised for bashing into him.

'Its okay' said the man. His voice sounded familiar to her. But her mind focus back to the reason she was in this mess. She suddenly blurted out 'ASH!' she turned around and saw Ash lying on the floor with Pikachu nudging him and nuzzling his cheeks crying.

Dawn ran over to Ash, putting his arm back round her shoulder.

'ASH!' Shouted the man from before.

'Did he know him?' she thought. He ran over to Ash side checking his injuries. On closer inspection, I knew who he was 'BROCK!' Dawn exclaimed in happiness.

'Dawn why haven't you taken Ash to the hospital?' He said in shock.

'It's mine and Pikachu's first day here, we have no clue where it is?' Dawn said.

'Pikachu come here' Brock asked, Pikachu ran over and jumped on Brock's shoulder 'Good Boy'

Pikachu cooed, he was much happier, he knew that everyone would try to help as much as they could. Ash was in safe hands... For now.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu with Ash ran to the hospital. They were able to get there in time. If they arrive minutes later Ash wouldn't of made it. The doctors quickly rushed Ash into the operating room. The doctor's informed the group that there was 'Internal Bleeding and broken bones'.

**Pikachu's POV**

Will i ever see Pika Pi again... I hope he will be okay, The fight against Team Rocket had caused me to feel weak and worn out. Worry about Ash didn't help me either. I tried to get up. 'I don't feel well' I said although they didn't understand, it still caught attention to myself. I suddenly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. 'PIKACHU' Screamed Dawn as she picked me up. 'Not you too'

**Normal POV**

'Im off to the Pokemon Centre ill be back soon' Dawn told Brock, Brock nodded in response.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Pikachu came back from the Pokemon Centre feeling better than ever but not in emotions, the whole way back he was crying. All Dawn could do was cuddle him. She felt terrible about Ash, she wished she could of done more. Pikachu still had pain on his paws and back but he didn't tell Nurse Joy this, he held in the pain so when she examined him. She would speed up the examination.

Pikachu stared at the operating room door, waiting for his best friend to come out alive and well. But at the moment he couldn't really believe it.

Dawn heart strings were broken when she saw Pikachu waiting for his trainers, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes were red raw. She ran out of the door. Dawn couldn't take it anymore. On her way outside she bashed into a red headed girl both crashing into the floor in opposite directions. 'I'm really sorry' Dawn exclaimed.

'It's okay, it was an accident. Just look where your going next time' The red head said with a wink of her eye. 'I'm Misty, who are you?'

'I...I'm Dawn' she replied, wiping away her tears.

'What's wrong?' Misty asked the blue haired co-ordinator.

'My friend i..is dieing, his Pokemon just won't get any rest, he won't leave the waiting room. He's going to hurt himself and he's never going to get better like that!' Dawn confided in Misty.

'If it's anything like my friends Pokemon, then you just need to give it time. He needs to get used to the situation you all are in. He should be able to calm down. Plus he will soon get tired. But make sure he doesn't hurt himself!' Misty explained.

'What was your friends Pokemon like?' Dawn asked Misty.

'My friends Pokemon, is a Pikachu, hes friendly and full of life. He loves his trainer, i never say His trainer is his trainer, if you get what i mean because they are best friends, nothing can tear them two apart even in death alone!' Misty exclaimed. 'They have both nearly killed each other to save each other or even save the world. Them two have been in more dangerous situations then I could ever imagine'

'That sounds alot like my friends Pikachu!, he loves his trainer more than the world itself, he loves his trainer more than ketchup. Which says alot for this little Pikachu'

'Well when i say friend i mean boyfriend? His Pikachu absolutely adores me!'

'Misty i know i have only just met you but would you come with me back to the waiting room, Please i need somebody to help me!' Dawn pleaded.

'Ummm... Sure why not!' Misty answered quickly.

'Thank you'

Both of them headed back inside. Towards Ash's Room. 'I can't wait to see your friends Pokemon, i hope i can help' Misty said, as she smiled.

'You sure love Pokemon don't you Mist!' Dawn assumed.

'I love water type Pokemon' Misty smiled at Dawn, as they finally got to the floor Ash's Room is on.

Misty saw a tired little Pikachu. It kept staring at the Operating Room door. 'Pika Pi' i kept repeating.

'That's what Ash's Pikachu always said' Misty thought allowed.

'What was that?' Dawn asked,

'Uh...nothing' Misty waved her hands in the air,

'Hey Misty what are you doing here?' Brock asked as he ran over to Dawn and Misty.

'Oh Hey Brock, i came here with Dawn' Misty smiled, Brock put his head down. Misty didn't realise just yet that her boyfriend was the friend Dawn was talking about.

'Did she tell you?' Brock asked,

'Wait you know Misty?' Dawn questioned confused by this situation.

'We travelled together with Ash' Brock answered.

'Wait so the boy you talked about with the Pikachu is your boyfriend and you travelled with him...' Dawn began.

Misty nodded until her eyes widened 'You mean... Ash... Ash is in there... What happened to him' Misty began to cry. 'Pi... Pikachu come here!'

Pikachu noticed Misty crying, and ran over to her cuddling into her, 'PikaPi Chu?' Pikachu was happy that Misty had come. He needed her especially when Ash is hurt and nearly dead...

'My love is dieing...' she muttered as tears flooded down her cheeks.

**-(Time Passes)-**

The four of them patiently sat in the waiting room, waiting for new news of Ash's condition.

The doctor rushed out of the operating room, he had a semi- smile on his face. Pikachu eagerly waited the news raising his ears to get a better clarity.

'Ash is awake' The room filled with excitement.

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**I am cutting this chapter short as i would like to say RIP to all the victims of 9/11, its the most horrifying attack i have ever seen, I can't stop crying. I feel sick to my stomach. I may be British but i will say i will never forget this day and i will remember it for the rest of my life. Seeing all of that on TV when i was little, it changed my life. Knowing what people can do... How cruel this world can be! It causes me to cry alot. I send my love and respect to all the families that have lost someone from the Twin Towers attacks!**

**When the 9/11 attacks occurred i was only 3 years old, i never knew it happened but my parents did they heard it on the radio, they cried aswell... As i grew old about the age of 10 it was the day of 9/11 it was all over the news about what happened in 2001. I was heartbroken and every 11****th**** of September i watch a documentary and cry. Im crying right now to be exact. I still cant get my head over the fact.**

**I did my History coursework on it, all our class did and a kid... I think he has some sort of problem or he was trying to be funny and it defiantly wasn't he said that 9/11 was only a movie so why would we be doing it for our history coursework. I felt sick and i wanted to have a go at him but i couldn't do it because i was more in shock than anything, i cried (i know i cry alot but this subject gets me every time) i just felt disgusted by what he said,**

**Im sorry all for the short chapter but, i will say 9/11 is the most life changing event, and will make me shiver for the rest of my life!**

**9/11 VICTIMS I WILL NEVER FORGET THE BRAVERY AND COURAGE TO HELP THE OTHERS THAT WERE TRAPPED AND FOR THE FIREFIGHTERS AND POLICE OFFICERS THAT DIED THAT DAY, THANK YOU FOR HELPING THOSE IN NEED. YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.**

**PLEASE PAY YOUR RESPECT, IN A REVIEW,W RITE IT ON FACEBOOK DO SOMETHING TO SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO ALL THOSE WHO LOST THERE LIVES. PLEASE! I DONT CARE ABOUT A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY JUST WRITE ONE TO SAY HOW YOU WISH THE FAMILIES OF THE VICTIMS YOUR RESPECT AND LOVE. JUST PLEASE DO THAT!.**

**3 RIP 3 **

**NEVER FORGET THE 11****TH**** OF SEPTEMBER 2001!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets are needed to be told

**Bonds Connect Us**

**Its been 3 months since ive updated, im sorry its been so long as you may already know ive been pretty ill... So everything has been put on hold esspecially since ive started college!. So I have changed this story, ive decided that Misty and Ash will be an item as i love Pokeshipping! And Ash is now awake... Still i am trying to remake my first story but its hard haha, the amount of mistakes i had made, im kinda glad im doing a remake. But through lots of requests i will keep my first story up on Fanfiction. The Love between Ash and Pikachu has currently got 7,172 views. Im still shocked. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and my stories, im so glad you still read my stories even though it has been a while!.**

**Chapter 5 Secrets are needed to be told!**

**Normal POV**

'Ash is awake' said the doctor, as he looked at the group with sad eyes, shocking everyone.

'So he will survive' Misty asked, as she rubbed away the tear rolling down her cheek.

'We are not sure at the moment, he may not make the night' The doctor annouced, making everyone sick to there stomach. Misty quickly rushed out of the room. She wasnt sure what to do. Pikachu followed feeling the same as Misty. His best friend may die and he can't help him.

'Ash... Why did he have to go... He's only young' Brock muttered, his eyes began to tear up.

'Would you like to say your goodbye's' The doctor asked, Brock and Dawn tried to hold in the tears but they nodded, they had to say good bye for the final time.

'He can't die' bursted Dawn, she was in denial, she couldnt take the reality of this unfortunate event.

**Misty's POV**

'Why did this have to happen?' I thought outloud. Pikachu looked at me with his big black eyes, his ears down his fur around his eyes soaked from tears.

'Pika Pikachu PiPi Pika Pi' Pikachu said, throughout the years i learnt what Pikachu could say, i translated it to 'I wish it didnt happen, I wish Pika Pi wouldnt die... He cant'

Pikachu's eyes began to tear up. I picked him up and cuddled him. 'It will be okay! We have eachother' I said, i wiped away Pikachu's tears.

'Pika Pi can't leave me... He just can't, hes my best friend, i don't want him to die' declared Pikachu, he wasn't having any of it. Pikachu wouldnt listen. Ash was everything to him, and nobody could replace him.

'Lets go back in there, lets say good bye' A tear slipped down my cheek, just thinking about Ash dieing, is terrifing. My soul mate, will be gone forever... He was and still is everything to me, 'I dont want him to die' I muttered.

**Normal POV**

Brock saw Ash lying in his death bed, holding his stomach in pain, groaning. Brock took a deep breath before walking into the room.

'Hey Ash' Brock said, faking a smile.

'Oh... He..y Brock' Ash replied smiling, seeing his friend after many years. 'Wh...at yo...you doing he...here?'

'Saving you' Brock giggled, 'Dawn bumped into me, while taking you to the hospital'

'Well... Than...thank you' Ash stuttered, but Brock could tell he was thankful.

'You know, you have been an amazing best friend and travelling compainon throughout the years... I wish we could travel more' Brock began 'I wish we had more time'

This alerted Ash, 'A...Are you try...trying to say goo...goodbye' Ash said in a state of shock.

'Haven't they told you?' Brock cried,

'Tell me what?'

'You may not make it through the night...' answered Brock,

Ash looked horrified, 'Whe...where's Pikachu?' Ash asked quickly as he looked around the room, hurting himself in the process.

'Ash calm down! Pikachu will be here soon, I promise' Brock assured Ash.

'PIKA PI!' screamed a yellow creature as it jumped onto Ash's death bed.

'Pi... Pikachu' Ash said happily, all the emotion he felt before vanished.

'I love you Pika Pi!' exclaimed Pikachu, his smile grew wider as he looked at his trainer with hopeful eyes, the hope that Ash would survive.

'I Lo...love you too' Ash replied as he hugged his best friend as if for the last time, Ash now knew what was going to happen... He was frightened, like everyone when that time comes 'Why so early?' thought Ash over and over.

'ASH!' a red headed girl screamed as she ran over to Ash kissing him on the lips. Ash kissed back knowing who was kissing him, it had been a long time since seeing her, he was happy for some love right now.

They took a break for air, 'Mist' Ash said still smiling.

'Why does everyone find love before me... Even Ash' Brock bursted out.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu giggled. 'Wha...what are y...you doing here Mist?' Ash asked,

'I was on my way to visit my sister' Replied Misty

'What happened to your sister?' Asked Brock, fantising about Daisy.

'She broke her leg' said Misty, 'Silly Daisy missed the diving board...'

Ash laughed. 'Hope sh...shes okay? Y..you should go...go and see her'

'No im staying with you, your more important!'

Ash eyes began to sparkle, he felt proud to have a girlfriend as awesome as Misty.

'Ash...' said a shy voice from the corner of the room. As the person came out, Ash knew who it was.

'Dawn?! Th..thanks for sav...saving me' Ash said thankfully.

'There's something i need to tell you' said Dawn, looking very uneasy her eyes were twitching.

**Well heres Chapter 5, sorry for that long wait! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	6. Chapter 6 Not Myself Anymore

**So hello again, It's been a while since I've updated but I hope you like it. It's much different to my first story. Although my first story is getting more views than Hearts of Sorrows…. Wow. Even though my first story is rubbish they still read it, It makes me happy. Well I'm writing this at college I have 5hours to wait for lessons. Yay… Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Not Myself anymore**

'There something I need to tell you' Dawn said as she looked at Ash, her heart began to race. 'Ash... I'm not who I said I was'

Ash looked puzzled; he didn't have any words to say. He stared at her waiting for an answer as he sat uncomfortable in his hospital bed.

'I work for the International Police' Dawn began, 'My real name is Detective Blue'

'Detective Blue?' Misty questioned as she held onto Ash's hand. Ash's breathing began to become erratic. He held his chest.

'Ash?' Misty said as she let go off his hand, seeing her soul mate shaking unnaturally, 'He's having a seizure'

Dawn now known as Detective Blue rushed to get a doctor.

After a couple of seconds of running, Detective Blue rushed back into Ash's room with a doctor. The doctor promptly told everyone to evacuate the room so that he could help Ash, only Misty was allowed to stay with him.

The doctor injected Ash with a clear liquid slowing Ash's heart rate so that the seizures would come to a close. Ash soon had IV fluid running through him, helping him survive.

'Doctor' Misty said,

'Yes?'

'Will Ash be okay?' Misty asked him, her eyes filled with sorrows, seeing Ash in this state, made her fear of death worse… she never thought Ash would ever die this way. By the hand of the Team Rocket Trio.

'He needs rest. We are doing the best we can for him' The doctor declared as he walked out of the room.

Misty kissed Ash on the forehead, 'I love you' before walking out of the room.

As Misty opened the door a yellow mouse ran into the room jumping on the bed, seeing that Ash was asleep worried the Pokémon,

'He needs some rest' Misty said bluntly before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Pikachu was confused by the sudden change in attitude, but he dismissed it and nuzzled his friend before cuddling beside him.

_**Two Weeks later…**_

Ash was awake, the pain was less than before because of the morphine he had been given. He started to get worried about Misty. She hadn't visited him at all since he woke up a week ago. His girlfriend was acting weird towards Pikachu, but that was what Pikachu told him.

The doctor came in later that day releasing Ash and prescribing some tablets for the long journey home. Ash decided that it would be a good idea to spend some time before starting his journey again, and stay home with his mum and visit his old Pokémon for a little while.

The trip back to Kanto was long and rough, Ash always hated airplanes. He would rather use Charizard to get everywhere but unfortunately Charizard is off in Charzific Valley to see Charla his crush, it had been a long time and Ash didn't mind.

**Ash's POV**

I felt trapped in my home; the pain was still the same. I started to believe I would never recover, maybe I'll be bed ridden for a life time. Pikachu stayed by my side no matter what, he helps me get out of bed, he gets my food, he helps me exercise he always helps me out when I need him. He's such a good friend, I could never ask for a better starter. I hope Pikachu never goes away… I hope he's with me till the end.

I picked up the phone, 'Let's see if Misty is home' It had been almost 3 weeks since I have spoken to Misty, maybe she'll be at home.

Ring Ring…. Ring Ring…..

'Hello Cerulean City Gym, Daisy speaking' said the girl on the end of the line.

'Hey Daisy, its Ash' I said happily 'Is Misty there?'

'Sorry Ash, Misty hasn't been here for a while, I thought she was still with you?' Daisy said, she sounded confused.

'She stopped coming to the hospital two weeks ago… I'm really worried about her' I said sadly,

**In a cave in Kalos – Normal POV**

'Tell me where Ash is?' said a grunt, they had a 'G' on their tops.

'First tell me who you are' said a ginger haired girl, who was tied up with rope and hand cuffed to a metal pipe.

'We are from an organisation called Team Galactic' the grunt stood proud. 'Now tell me where Ash is?'

'Well… to be honest I don't know, he got out of hospital a couple of weeks back… he could be anywhere by now' Misty said honestly. 'Sorry'

The grunt got angry 'Your telling me that he's gone'

'Yes' Misty said, the grunt raised his hand and slapped her round the face.

'You're coming with me…'

**Back in Kanto -Pallet Town**

**Ash's POV**

The pain was agonizing, with every breath I took, the pain was there ready to stab me, every 5 seconds.

I got up out of the house. 'I'm ready for this Pikachu' Pikachu didn't seem happy about the idea, he didn't like seeing me in pain.

I slowly made my way to the door, I opened the door, as I opened it I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. As my eyes adjusted to the new light, I took my arm down from my face. The world seemed difference in the weeks I have been indoors, the world around me seem to evolve. Pallet seems smaller than before from eight houses to five.

'Pikachu lets go for a walk' I said happily.

Pikachu gave me a funny look. 'Okay maybe a slow walk' Pikachu smiled and walked beside me and kept his eye on me. My life seemed so different from before. Pikachu used to sit on my shoulder but now he's walking beside me, keeping an eye on me. I felt weaker than before… I kept feeling faint, before I used to run marathons, save Pokémon… save the world. But now the chosen one is just an ordinary boy that can't do anything for himself.

I was lost in thought, Pikachu looked up at me and muttered 'Pika… Pi'

I didn't know the surrounding… I felt lost. What is happening?

Suddenly snapping me out of thought was the screams of my best friend 'PIKA PIIII PIIKAAAACCHHHUUU PIIIIKKKAAA PIIII'

A metal claw had hold of him. 'PIKACHU' I yelled,

'Prepare for trouble' a woman said,

'Make it double' a purple haired man sand.

'To protect the world from devastation'

'To unite all people in this nation'

'Jessie'

'James'

'Pikachu is the one we want'

'Give him to us or prepare to fight'

Jessie and James came out of a big machine shaped like a Charizard.

'What do you want now?' I asked, 'You nearly killed me… but Im still a survivor'

'Pikachu will be ours' Jessie said, she was proud of her catch of the day.

'PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT THEM' I ordered, Pikachu used thunderbolt lighting up Jessie, James and Meowth.

'I…I THOUGHT YOU SAID, THIS WAS ELECTRICITY PROOF' screamed James in pain.

'We needed to save a little dough' said Meowth

Suddenly there was an explosion knocking me to the floor, the surrounding area was covered in black smoke. 'PIIIKKKAAA' Pikachu began soaring through the sky.

'PIKKKAACHHHUUU' I screamed as I lifted my hand up as if to catch him. My efforts didn't work. I lost all the energy and collapsed.

**Thank you for reading till next time Pikachu Pi's**

**~PikachuLover14**


	7. Chapter 7 Missing!

**Bonds Connect Us**

**This story will be different than Love between Ash and Pikachu but it will have some hints back to my first story, I just feel that my first story wasn't planned out right. So let's get on to the story.**

**I was working to make this a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**I did say I would be back in the holidays… sorry it's a couple days late, but im preparing my presents for my family (including my dogs… they are family!) Wrapping up presents, the dogs were so excited… don't know if anyone else's dog gets excited when seeing their present being wrapped and put under the Christmas Tree****. Well only Holly my older dog gets excited… Poppy my younger one was asleep and with my dad because she loves him so much! Haha. Have a great Christmas everyone.**

**Chapter 7- Missing**

**Ash's POV**

My head was spinning, what just happened?

Suddenly I heard a roar behind me, I opened my eyes slowly as I pushed myself up from the floor. As I turned around a red dragon (even though he isn't but he still looks like a dragon) stood in front of me. 'Charizard' I said with a smile, as I took a step forward an agonising pain spread through my body making me collapse, Charizard used his wing to catch me. 'Thank you buddy'

Charizard happily smiled, 'How did you find me?' Charizard roared in happiness, I saw his Pokeball on the ground, it must have fallen off when I collapse when trying to save Pikachu… wait…

'Pikachu…' I muttered, how could I forget.

Charizard looked at me in concern, his smile vanished, 'Pikachu's gone' I said, Charizard spread his wings, '_Roarr'_ Charizard said, edging me closer to his back.

'You want me to come with you?' I asked, Charizard nodded I happily got on as Charizard prepared for take-off. He spread his wings as far as he could before flapping his wings a couple of times. I gripped Charizard's back, as he sprung up into the air, the sensation was incredible. The clouds above were in my reach. I touched the clouds with my hands. They felt so soft, it was an experience to remember.

I was snapped out of a daydream by the voice of my best friend haunting me. 'PIKKKAA PIII' Pikachu screamed over and over. My eyes began to swell up with tears… as the voice kept on screaming.

'Please Pikachu be okay' I said, as I looked at the world below. 'Where could you be?'

Charizard looked everywhere, he was looking back and forth for my yellow best friend, I was surprised Charizard could see from so far up, but I knew he had good sight. 'Charizard see anything' Charizard shook his head in response.

The sun began to fade, as light turned into darkness. I didn't want to stop searching. But I had to let Charizard rest.

'Charizard land' I ordered, Charizard shook his head. 'This is an order, you need to rest. We will look again tomorrow' Charizard finally agreed and landed near my hometown of Pallet.

'Well done Charizard Return' I said as I pointed the Pokeball towards Charizard, the red light shot out of the Pokeball hitting Charizard sucking him into the Pokeball. Once Charizard was safely inside his Pokeball, I placed the ball on my belt and slowly limped back to my house.

**Misty's POV**

I was in a pitch black room, it was freezing. I feel like I was in the middle of winter. I was handcuffed to a metal pole

Team Galactic wanted Ash… I didn't know why.

Will I ever escape this mess?

Ash is too weak to save me!

Does he even know?

Questions kept running through my head, I started to panic even more… What if I never make it out alive?

'No… Misty snap out of this' I thought to myself.

The door creaked open, a grunt walked through. He stared at me for some time until their leader walked in.

'Hello Misty' He said in a low creepy tone, 'I'm Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic

'What do you want?' I turned my nose up at him; He wasn't too impressed by that.

'I need Ash' the leader said, he waited for an reaction, I shrugged my shoulders. 'Ash is important so that we can create a new world, a better and bigger world where no Pokémon can ever live. They will never live again'

'You monster you can never do that!' I yelled. 'Pokémon are special creatures, no one will mess with them, not if Ash can help it!'

'Well Misty Ash is needed for this to take place. Grunts are after Ash right now' the leader smiled, as he grabbed my cheeks. 'You will never see that boy again… you will never see daylight again'

I gulped… I was scared, 'Ash where are you?' I thought to myself, A tear slipped down my cheek hitting Cyrus's hand.

'You will suffer' He chucked my face to the side, as he walked out 'Watch her and make sure she doesn't escape'

I fell to my knees. 'Please help me' I muttered.

**Ash's POV**

My legs felt numb, the night sky above showed no mercy for light. I was looking for a way home. I felt weak… I felt my life slipping away, what was going on? I thought I was recovering… not… not dying.

Pikachu's voice still haunted my head… I wanted it to disappear but then again I didn't Pikachu's voice made me want to search for him more. I will not stop til my final breath to find Pikachu. EVER!.

I felt it harder and harder to catch a breath. I was heaving… 'I can't breathe'. I held my throat… 'I… I couldn't breathe' I thought. My vision started to become blurred.

'Help me…' I collapsed to the floor, before the world around me faded into darkness.

**Delia POV**

'Where is Ash?' I wondered as I paced up and down the living room, 'He needs his medicine'

Mr Mime rushed over to me 'Mime Mr Mime' He said over and over frantically. He pointed to Professor Oak's Lab.

'Your right maybe he will be at Oak's' I said as I petted Mr Mime. I grabbed my flashlight and coat, it was cold out. Mr Mime was preparing to come with me 'Mr Mime you stay here in case he comes back' I shut the door behind me and I raced off to Professor Oaks lab.

_**~ (Time Passes) ~**_

I reached Professor Oak's lab on top of the hill, the lights were on, and maybe Ash was inside after all.

I knocked on the door frantically. Ash hadn't taken his medicine. I had one hand in my pocket holding the tablet box in my hand.

After some time the door slowly opened, revealing Professor Oak. 'Hello Delia how can I help?' Professor Oak said with a smile, after looking at me for a while his smile began to fade, 'Delia what's wrong?'

'Is Ash here?' I bursted out, Professor Oak looked surprised by my sudden outburst.

'I'm sorry Delia' Oak put his hand on my shoulder 'He isn't here'

I broke down in tears collapsing to my knees. A trickle off rain landed on my hair, soon came a down pour.

'Delia let's get you inside' Oak pushed me inside and shut the door behind him.

'Ash… Ash needs his medicine, he never came home' I explained to Professor Oak, he looked shocked.

'I'm sure Pikachu is looking after him, Pikachu would never let Ash get hurt' Oak tried to reassure me.

'I know Pikachu but Ash needs this medicine, he needed it four hours ago… he could die without this medicine' my mind began to race.

'Tracey!' Professor Oak shouted. Within a couple of seconds Ash's friend rushed through the doorway.

'Yes Professor Oak how can I help?' Tracey said willingly.

'Get all of Ash's flying type Pokémon out searching for Ash' Professor Oak asked in worry.

'Wait… Ash is missing' Tracey said his jaw dropped.

'Yes now get the Pokémon ready' Professor Oak ordered. Tracey rushed off to prepare the flying type Pokémon.

**Tracey's POV**

I head to the back of Professor Oak's lab to where all of Ash's Pokémon are. I needed to find Ash… I hope he is okay.

As I reached the back of the lab I came across the self of all of Ash's Pokeball's. I grabbed all of his flying types present in the lab.

I opened up the Pokeball's out came Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Fletchinder and Noctowl. The all screeched as they appeared.

'I need your help' I pleaded; they looked at me with a confused look. 'Ash has gone missing please will you go out and search for him' they all looked at each other and nodded. I opened up the back door allowing the flying types to fly up into the sky.

'Please be safe and be back soon' I yelled as they all called from up high in the sky.

'Now it's my turn' I grabbed my coat of the coat hanger and raced outside, I called out Marill and Sycther, 'We need to look for Ash lets go. I pulled up the hood of my coat and ran into the woods 'Ash has to be out her somewhere'

The sky filled with thunder clouds, lighting pierced the clouds above. The weather was getting worse.

**Delia POV**

Hearing the weather outside made me scared for my son's safety. My mind raced for an answer, but I couldn't find one.

'Samuel do you think Ash is okay?' I asked, my mind wanted to yes but I kept saying no.

'I do…' He said bluntly, I didn't totally believe him.

'I need to start looking' I raced out of Professor Oak's house running back towards my own house, hoping Ash would be there. But my hopes would soon fade.

As I got closer I could see Mr Mime looking out the window longing for Ash and Pikachu's return. I decided not to go home, I wanted to find Ash now.

I looked at my watch, it was now 0:12am. Midnight… Ash should have been home at seven, why didn't he come home?

**Pikachu's POV**

'PIKKKKAAAA PIIII' I screamed for my best friend, as I wonder through the forest, I didn't know where I am. One thing I knew was I wasn't in Pallet Town no more.

My side was bleeding; I had a wound from falling through the sky at high speed. But I tried to focus on finding Ash. If he didn't make it home who knows what has happened to him. I promised Delia I would keep him safe… but I broke my promise.

What if Team Rocket hurt Ash again… what if I never find Ash?

I shouldn't be thinking like this right now… I need to find Ash and that's that.

I continued my trek through the dark forest, the rain soaked my fur, and my blood turned my fur red.

'PIKKKKAAA PIIIII' I called once more. My wound was beginning to hurt even more causing me to collapse and breath erratically. 'Help me…' I said as I closed my eyes 'Pika Pi be safe'

Suddenly something cold picked me up… my vision was blurry; it looked like a boy 'PIKA PI'

**Ash's POV**

My world around me disappeared; I felt light and the feeling felt strange as if I was flying on Charizard's back. I wasn't in Pallet Town any more I was in a pure white room with a few bits of gold. It was a beautiful place for sure.

'Dear Chosen One, it seems you have suffered greatly' a voice said in the distance,

'Who's there?' I asked, I looked around me no one is in sight. 'How do you know I am the chosen one?'

A body of an Pokémon began to appear, it emerged from the shadow of one corner 'Arceus?' I was confused,

'Ash, it seems that you have lost your path' Arceus said, as he showed a body on the path into Pallet Town.

'Is… Is that me?' I asked Arceus nodded in response.

'Ash you are need to be protected, you need to contain the Aura inside you' Arceus began 'I have sent multiple legendries out to protect you, Mewtwo is guarding your house. He is only visible to you'

'What was going on' I thought, to think the legendries are protecting me but why?

'What power… I have no power, I'm just an ordinary boy that wants to become a Pokémon Master' I argued, 'there's nothing special about me'

'Ash you are gifted with the power of will and courage, your Aura is strong. Due to the prophecy, you are needed to open the gateway pillars' Arceus explained, 'Your bravery is strong'

'What are the Gateway Pillars' I asked, wondering what it could be

'Your Aura opens the Gateway Pillars, and the gateway pillars protect my home, the Hall Of Origin what you can see here' Arceus looked up, this whole kingdom is his home. 'This is also the place where many Legendary Pokémon train against each other'

'So this is the place where all the Legendary Pokémon live and train' I thought.

'Now please help me protect this sacred place' Arceus pleaded, 'You are ready Chosen One'

'I'm not…' I muttered

'What was that?'

'I'm not ready!' I said again, Arceus looked in shock.

'What do you mean?' asked Arceus as he looked at me.

'Pikachu is not with me… I can't do this on my own' I put my head down.

'Even if Pikachu isn't here I know he will be proud of you' I smiled at this. 'Lugia is waiting for you, come with me'

**Delia POV**

I ran up the hill towards Viridian City. 'ASH' I screamed out for my little boy. I kept running as fast as my legs could take me. 'I will not stop' I thought to myself.

As I reached the top of this steep hill, I saw a boy lying face down on the dirt path, he was soaked from the rain, he was not breathing. I rushed over to him and turned him over… 'ASH!' I screamed 'HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I cradled the boy in my arms, 'Someone help us' I thought. Ash can't die, my only son can't die.

Suddenly a Pokémon flew overhead and it landed beside us, it was Ash's Noctowl, it looked down in horror. 'Noctowl go and get Tracey and Professor Oak' Noctowl looked at Ash again and pecked him on the cheek as if to see if he was alive… Noctowl's efforts were short lived as he shot off into the air to get the others.

**Tracey POV**

I was walking through the forest looking high and low, with the help of Ash's flying type Pokémon and my Pokémon it was easy to search the area.

All of a sudden a scream echoed through the forest, I froze on the spot 'HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME' A woman's voice screamed, Noctowl shot off in the direction of the scream. I followed Noctowl. 'Someone needs my help' I thought as I rushed up the hill.

Without any warning a large Pokémon I had seen before shot over my head, it was incredible to see that Pokémon again, its body was white as snow and had blue lines that moved with its body like the ocean. This Pokémon was Lugia…

I had seen him back in the Orange Archipelago, What is he doing in Pallet Town. The Legendary landed on top of the hill before taking off again with two riders on its back.

The woman was cradling a boy, after close examination I could see it was Delia and Ash! Ash looked unconscious; I jumped onto Staraptor's back and follow Lugia.

**Delia POV**

My heart raced as I flew on Lugia's back, it was an experience to remember, but for now I needed to save Ash.

'Mrs Ketchum' a voice said,

'Who's said that'

'Me'

'Me who?'

'Me Lugia…'

'Wait you can speak' I said in shock,

'Yes but Mrs Ketchum, we need to get the Chosen One home, he needs to rest as he has a big battle on his hand… soon this world may be no more!'

**Well I have finished up on this chapter, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what story you want a Christmas special for, Thank you for reading.**

**Have a good Christmas everyone****!**

**~PikachuLover14**


	8. Chapter 8 Old Rivals

**BCU**

**I know it has been a while but it takes time for me to get back into things****, I have been hard at work with assignments but soon I will have more time for fanfiction but enjoy this chapter, I've started a brand new story(which is still being made, nearly finished first chapter) and Heart of Sorrows sequel is in the works. Please Review thank you!**

**Chapter 8 Old Rivals**

**Ash's POV**

'Arceus' I thought as I started to open my eyes to see my mother holding onto my hands, her eyes were red from tears. I was back in my old bedroom; it had been a while since I had been in here. Why hasn't mum got rid of it yet?

'Ash' She exclaimed as she jumped up in joy. 'Are you alright, any cuts or bruises?'

'Mum, I'm fine I promise' I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, I could tell she was worried, but what could I do?

My mum knew I could take care of myself, maybe… but she put her trust in Pikachu, without Pikachu… I'm nothing.

'I got to find Pikachu' I muttered, I looked down at the floor.

I slowly sat up, I felt unbelievably better, did Arceus do that?

'There's something special waiting outside for you' Mum said,

I rushed out of the door, 'Just as Arceus said' I said as I walked out the door to see the legendary I battled all those years ago back when I started my journey back with Pikachu.

'Mewtwo' I said as I smiled, memories flooded my head.

'_**Ash, I have been sent here on Arceus orders' **_Mewtwo said with telepathy.

'Can you help me?' I asked, I was now desperate

'_**With what Ash?'**_

'Help me find and save Pikachu'

Mewtwo stood there for a while, he processed the information_**. 'If that is what you wish'**_ Mewtwo replied _**'Arceus wouldn't mind'**_

'Thank you Mewtwo' I replied, I was over the moon. Now I need to find the other legendries, I really need to find Pikachu.

**Pikachu's POV**

'PIKA PIII' I cried out for my trainer, 'Pika Pi where are you?'

I was lost in the forest somewhere, I'm still in Kanto… well I think I am. Suddenly the bush behind me began to rustle, I quickly turned around to see a Pidgeot fly out of the bush at lightning speed, I decided to grab hold of its foot so that I could see where I was as the Pidgeot began its flight.

The Pidgeot was frightened as I tightened my grasp on its leg, it began throw its body around. I was adamant that I would keep my hold on the bird.

'Let go' she screamed.

'Please I just want to see where I am?' I pleaded, as I was trying to climb up her leg to reach her back.

'You could have just asked… but please get off of me' She cried. As she twisted her body left and right to try to shake me off.

It wasn't going to work.

'PIDGEOT PLEASE'

She went quiet for a couple of seconds and she stopped thrashing her body around, she began her in flight lifting off high into the sky. It was beautiful; the clouds had a yellowish tint to it as the sun began to set.

'Pikachu why do you want to be up here for?' She asked,

'To see where my trainer is' I replied, she looked at the setting sun, her eyes twinkled.

'I used to have a trainer' She muttered, but I was able to hear it,

'Where is your trainer now?'

'He released me so I could look after other Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's'

Bells began to sound in my head. 'Pidgeot?'

'Yes Pikachu' she replied as she waited for an answer

'Was your trainer named Ash?'

'Yes how do you know that?' Pidgeot asked, 'Wait!'

Silence fell

'Pikachu is that really you!' she screeched,

'Yes it is, it's good to see you again' the wind blew my ears, the sky was truly beautiful it took my breath away. 'Pidgeot… would you travel with me?' I asked,

Pidgeot began to think it over, 'Why not, the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's left years ago they are migrating to Kalos at the moment'

'That's great, although Ash and I were just began our travels as Team Rocket injured Ash but don't worry, he is fine now, he only needs to take medicine which he better be taking. We travelled back to Kanto so that Ash could recover'

'DID SOMEONE MENTION TEAM ROCKET' a voice said from behind us,

We turned around to find something we did not want to see.

'**TEAM ROCKET'** I yelled, I'm fed up of seeing these guys.

'**Not you again' **Pidgeot said, it had been years but I knew how much she hated them.

'Prepare for Trouble,

Make it dou-' They began as a ball of light hit them, popping their Meowth balloon.

'What was that?' I asked, as the team rocket trio was flying off through the sky.

'Were blasting off again' The trio screamed.

'Good riddance' a strange voice said,

'Great..' I thought, how much do I have to deal with today.

'**I think you bring all the trouble with you Pikachu'** Pidgeot said with a giggle.

'Pikachu I want you' said the voice, there was nobody around… it sent shivers down my spine. 'You have 10 days to come to the entrance of Viridian forest or your little friend Misty is done for'

'**MISTY!'** My cheek sparked in rage. **'What did you do to her?'**

'She's perfectly fine… but remember she only has 10 days to live, now make it quick'

'**What do I do now?' **I cried.

**Brock POV**

I was back at home in Pewter City after seeing Ash off from the hospital, I had to make several stops before coming back home, to see all the lovely Nurse Joys but also because they needed my help with the Pokémon.

I got a message from Delia saying that Pikachu and Misty had gone missing, I found this extremely strange but Misty had been missing for 3 weeks now and Pikachu had only gone missing a few days ago. Time for some investigation time, I need to call Detective Blue.

**So this is Chapter 8 complete hope you enjoyed but also I'm restarting Q&amp;A so please ask some question and I will answer in the next chapter. Please review!**

**~PikachuLover14**


	9. Update for all my stories

**Update for all my stories**

Hello again everyone,

It's been awhile hasn't it… I know I haven't updated in a while this is because a lot has been going on and it's been a lot of work to deal with. I've just got a job (I say just I mean I've been working for 6 months now) in an amazing place (a pet shop- note to everyone we do not sell dogs or cats… we are not allowed in the UK as it is banned and I'm glad myself we only sell small animals and birds!) around animals which is my favourite:D. I've been working quite a lot as well as college been working hard quite far away from home so I've had no connection but have been working hard.

I've been working on a story for a while with 11JJ11(for around nearly 8 months I believe not too sure but anyways which will still be a while til we release it… as it is nearly 300 pages long XD! (if we ever get round to it… as it's a very confusing story but it's just fun to write and just… I can't explain it! You probably will all get confused but me and JJ know what we were doing and we love it :D)

I will be writing story's again so don't worry im still love writing, ive just got to make time for it :D, also its so close to Christmas (6 weeks) OH… also guess what! I've got my own car now a Citroen C1 she's so cute I've called her Midnight (she's dark blue) :D but I've got my driving test on the 9th of December, so wish me luck, I'm excited and scared :S!

In the time of not updating one of my friends died, I hadn't spoken to him in ages but he used to be a really good friend, he will be missed RIP 3. Also my budgie Skye was put to sleep, I miss her so much, fly high sweetie fly until you reach the top. I love you beautiful 3 RIP Skye-Pie 3

I hope you all can understand but I'm working on my stories as I type this thinking of new ways to improve thank you ever so much for reading my stories and Le Random Reader I am alive :D and I will update soon so don't worry.

_**One quick question what animals do you have? And what are your favourite animals? Leave it in a review at the bottom it will be interesting to see.**_

I have around 12 animals – 2 Dogs (Holly who is 9yrs- West Highland White Terrier, Poppy who is 2yrs- Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, I'm getting another cavalier early next year can't wait) 2 Birds (Sandy and Pearl both 2yrs, Canaries), 3 Hamsters (All syrians all have separate cages costing around £200, 2 females Misty and Snowdrop and a male Pepsi, I got Pepsi and Snowdrop from the adoption centre of the store they are my little babies) and I have 2 Platys (Nemo and Clementine) 1 Minnow (Silver), Cherry Barb (Lucky) and 1 Plec (Speck) and my favourite animals are Dogs, Birds and Hammies.

**Thanks again**

~PikachuLover14~


End file.
